Red Feather
by Luna-x
Summary: Algunos pensamientos de Kubota sobre la llegada de Tokito a su vida... Contiene algunos Spoilers del vol. 4 y 5 de Wild adapter


**Red Feather**

_Wild Adapter no me pertenece a mi sino a sensei **Kazuya Minekura** nn. Un fic sumamente corto acerca de algunos pensamientos de Kubota sobre la llegada de Tokito a su vida. Basado en el final del Vol. 4 y el Vol. 5 de Wild Adapter, por lo que puede contener Spoilers, que aunque son muy sutiles, son spoilers de todas formas... Es mi primera historia de este manga, asi que pido comprension por los errores que pueda haber uu._

**

* * *

**-- **Kubota POV --**

Nunca antes habia tenido algo que "realmente" atesorara, algo que cuidar, algo que proteger... algo que me hiciera "temer"... hasta ese día que (ya fuera por casualidad o destino) encontré a un gato herido en un callejón desolado. A pesar de que parece que desde siempre ha estado a mi lado, también se siente como si fuera ayer la primera vez que lo vi...

Ha pasado alrededor de un año desde que decidí acoger a esa persona en mi casa... Antes solía preguntarme a mí mismo los motivos detrás de aquélla decisión: cada día, cuando lo oía andar por el lugar, cuando lo oía hablar, cuando lo veía jugar con el pequeño que fue nuestro vecino, la pregunta surgia naturalmente; no es que no supiera la respuesta... es solo que, en esos momentos, me era imposible ponerla en palabras... y eso, aunado al alegre ambiente que ahora reinaba en mi departamento, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado... Quizá a eso se debía la sorpresa que sentía cuando él (cada que salía del departamento, ya fuera a comprar o a cualquier otra cosa) regresaba, abriendo la puerta ruidosamente y llenando de vida el lugar con su sola presencia: en el fondo de mi mente siempre persistía aquella sensación de que él saldría por esa puerta y, simplemente, ya no regresaría...

Cuando me viene a la mente la advertencia que Kasai-san me hizo cierta vez cuando acababa de conocer a Tokito, siento como una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios: ¿cuando fue que empecé a depender por completo de ese joven? ¿acaso ya era demasiado tarde para ese entonces? Tal vez lo peor (o lo mejor) de todo es que no siento absolutamente nada de miedo al reconocer que dependo totalmente de él para seguir adelante... Se ha metido por completo en mi vida y ahora siento que ya no sabría que hacer con ella si él desapareciera...

- ""Si te toco, te lastimaré..."" - ¿Qué debió sorprenderme más: que pudiera revelar uno de mis más profundos miedos o la respuesta que él me dió? Siempre ha sido más que notorio para mí que él es un ser vivo... Se puede decir que incluso él encaja en esa categoría mucho mejor que yo... ""Si lo toco, puede romperse..."" Nunca antes en mi vida había tenido una mascota así que, a pesar de que ya tengo más experiencia, a veces surge la duda en mí acerca de cómo tratarla... de cómo evitar lastimarla; quizá es por eso que, a pesar de todo lo recorrido, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, mis miedos siguen presentes... es más, incluso se han incrementado. Cualquier persona diría que soy un paranoico, pero dadas nuestras circunstancias, mis miedos están más que justificados... Desde que tengo uso de razón, no recuerdo nada que despertara en mí un deseo de proteger tan fuerte como este... y aunque ahora nuestra relación ha avanzado tanto, en ocasiones, aún suelo sentirme perdido...

- ""Dime que me necesitas..."" - ¿Qué debió haberme sorprendido más: que me dijera esas palabras con esa mirada tan sincera o la respuesta que yo le di en ese momento? Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía algo como eso... era la primera vez que me era posible contestar afirmativamente a esa petición.

- "¿Tienes frío?"  
- "Si... Siempre he tenido frío... Acabo de darme cuenta..."

Mi frente continúa apoyada pesadamente en su hombro mientras permanecemos en silencio por un momento más... ¿Acaso son lágrimas eso que resbala por mis mejillas? ¿En qué momento empecé a llorar? Ni siquiera me percaté de ello... Y mientras, la nieve sigue cayendo silenciosamente a nuestro alrededor y la temperatura va descendiendo más y más a medida que avanza la noche.

A medida que nos dirigimos hacia "nuestro hogar", no puedo evitar pensar que así es como deseo pasar el resto de los días que me queden: a su lado oyéndolo quejarse del curry guardado en el refrigerador, del calor que hace durante el día, del frío que hace a veces por la noche, viéndolo perder en los videojuegos o, simplemente, viéndolo sonreír...

- "¿Kubo-chan? ¿De qué te ríes...?"

Sé que en estos momentos Tokito me observa con cara de preocupación, pero no puedo evitar sonreir ante mis pensamientos: nunca pensé que en algún momento de mi vida podría llamarle "hogar" al sitio en el que habitaba... Había olvidado que para todo existe una primera vez, ¿o no...?

Owari...


End file.
